1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for voice/text messaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a television receiver having capability of receiving a voice/text message. Additionally, the present invention relates to a voice/text messaging method using the television receiver. This application for television voice/text messaging is based on Korean Patent Application No. 96-43128, which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In case that a message is desired to be transmitted via a telephone line when a receiver is absent, a private answering machine has been used to record and reproduce the message for the receiver. Alternatively, a voice messaging service has been provided for the purpose by a communications service provider using a host computer. In such systems, however, the information is output by a speaker in a telephone handset or in other devices having a speaker. Accordingly, the type of the transmitted information is restricted to voice signals, and information in a form of text or graphics cannot be received. Also, a deaf person cannot use such devices.
By using an electronic mail (e-mail) service, one can store a message in a host computer of a service provider so that the message is read by a receiver. However, a person who wants to use the e-mail service needs to be equipped with a computer. Furthermore, a typical e-mail service cannot transfer voice information easily.
Recently, a pager which can display information other than telephone numbers is being commercialized. However, such a pager can display only a small amount of text information. Thus, the information cannot be received effectively by such a pager when the information is in the form of voice or graphics or when the amount of information is large.
Some television receivers having a capability of receiving teletext information can receive information on stock quotes or commodity information. However, in such a television, the same information is transmitted to everyone who has a similarly equipped television, and a private message (i.e., directed to a particular recipient) cannot be received.